Echos of the Past
by BeautifulOblivion4212
Summary: The four ancient clans: thunderclan, shadowclan, windclan, and riverclan were all wiped out, But what happens when the dark forest rises and attacks the new clans? Will Starclan sit back and do nothing? 2 cats from the ancient clans are reincarnated to the descendant clans.


Name help

character form

Clan:

Rank:

Cat name:

Cat gender:

Description:(coat color, eye color)

Personality:

family:

mate:

kits:

Apprentice:

Need 4 apprentice names for main characters if interested in putting a character in to the story put it in a review please! If you want your cat to be one of the main characters please say so I your review.

**Update: 2 reincarnations per clan**

Main Character #1 must be a reincarnation of a thunderclan cat from any series.(ex. Bluestar, Leafpool, Sandstorm, Firestar)

Main Character #2 must be a reincarnation of a Windclan cat.

Main character #3 must be a reincarnation of a Shadowclan cat.

Main character #4 must be a reincarnation of a Riverclan cat.

ALL REINCARNATIONS MUST HAVE THE FIRST PART OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER'S NAME.

SunClan (Modern Thunderclan)

Leader:

Deputy:

Med. Cat:

Warriors (gonna need at least 12)

1 Gingershadow – ginger tom with black ears and tail and amber eyes

2 Snakestrike – bronze colored male with amber eyes

3 Fleetwind – swift jet black male, formerly HillClan

Apprentice: Flamepaw

4 Fernshade – pretty calico with large amber eyes

Apprentice: Chillpaw

5 Snowspirit – pure white she-cat with blue eyes and gray ears

Apprentice: Cometpaw

6 Sparktail – big, muscular golden tom

Apprentice: Larkpaw

7 Sweetshadow – black female with gold eyes

8

9

10

11

12

13

Queens

1 Dustfrost – small pale ginger she-cat with gorgeous green eyes

Mother of Gingershadow's kit: Firekit (unusual flame colored pelt with brilliant green eyes) (reincarnation of Firestar)

2 Frostberry - beautiful, slender snow white she-cat with white paws and silver-blue tabby stripes on her face, legs, ears and tail with sky-blue eyes

Mother of Snakestrike's kits: Bluekit (gorgeous blue/gray she-cat with radiant blue eyes), and Honeykit ( bronze colored she-cat with sky-blue eyes)(Has a huge crush on Firekit)

3 Dawncry – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Expecting Fleetwind's kits

4

Apprentices

1 Chillpaw – pretty silver tabby, has a cold heart and is evil, due to her parents being murdered right in front of her

2 Flamepaw – ginger male with amber eyes

3 Cometpaw – thin, muscular jet black male with yellow eyes

4 Larkpaw – pretty calico she-cat

5

6

Elders

1

2

3

Moonclan (Modern Shadowclan)

Leader:

Deputy:

:

Warriors (10 at least)

1 Dewspots – dark brown male with cream splashes

2 Shadefur – fluffy dark gray tom

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Queens

1 Tigerlily – ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes

Mother of Dewspots's kits: Mosskit (dark tortoise-shell she-cat)(reincarnation of Mossfire), Amberkit (ginger she-cat with black paws and amber eyes), and Crowkit (jet black male with ginger tabby stripes)

2 Skydrop – jet black she-cat

Mother of Shadefur's kits: Yellowkit (dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face and large amber eyes)(reincarnation of Yellowfang) and Berrykit (cream male with a black tail and ears)

3

Apprentices

1

2

3

4

Elders

1

2

3

4

5

Hillclan (Modern Windclan)

Leader:

Deputy:

Med. Cat:

Warriors(11)

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

Queens

1

2

Apprentices

1

2

3

Elders

1

2

Lakeclan

Leader:

Deputy: Heronflight – muscular white tom with black and brown splotches and amber eyes

:

Warriors(10)

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Queens

1 Spottedsky – pretty tortoise-shell she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Mother of Heronflight's kits: Moonkit (black and silver she-cat), Featherkit (beautiful silver she-cat with blue eyes)(reincarnation of Feathertail), and Oakpaw (brown tom with amber eyes)(reincarnation of Oakheart)

2

3

4

Apprentices

1

2

3

4

5

Elders

1

2

3

4

5

Preface

"Each one of you was a great and noble cat when you were still alive, back when the four great clans: Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan existed. Now as we have feared the Dark Forest has risen and this time they plan to slaughter the clans. Now each clan must nominate a cat to go to our descendant's clans, to be nominated, it would be a great honor, but in doing so you will be reincarnated and won't have any memory of your previous life." the mysterious, gorgeous she-cat known as Lilystar, whom was the last leader of Thunderclan before they were wiped out, said.


End file.
